


Son of Athena and A Demon?

by Outsider_Queen_23



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outsider_Queen_23/pseuds/Outsider_Queen_23
Summary: If you thought that being a demigod was hard, try being half demon AND half god! This is what happens when two pantheons mix, and the things that hunt in the shadows that plot against a special half-blood. Of course we can't leave out a very........hellish crime solving pair caught right in the middle of it all.





	Son of Athena and A Demon?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the story and my OC's

_YOU NEED TO READ THIS!!!!!!_  

This is an idea I have had for the longest time and am just now getting to do. And I really want to have you guys to tell me what you think of this and my other works so I can improve and create better and better content/work. Thank you for your support and feedback!


End file.
